Survivor Bermuda
by Survivorfan998
Summary: Off the coast is the Bermuda is where 16 castaways will begin the adventure of a lifetime every 3 days one of them will be voted off until only 1 remains to win the million dollar prize who will outwit outplay and outlast the others
1. Day 1

Day 1

Jeff Probst: We are here off the coast of Bermuda from this point 16 castaways will begin the adventure of a lifetime. They must battle the harsh elements while also battling each other or they'll be voted out. 39 days 16 castaways 1 survivor.

Mowaksi Tribe

The Mowaksi tribe will will always consist of orange consists of

**Danica Camarillo**

**Lexi Frable**

**Alicia Samedi**

**Marcie Bielby**

**Johnny Budiansky**

**Dakota Potts**

**Alex Grasso**

**Andre Mccluskey**

Labonna Tribe

The Labonna Tribe which will always consist of green consists of

**Sandra Quade**

**Regina Pearlberg**

**Bella Esparza**

**Becky Ghorai**

**Josh Midhet**

**Trey Baglivo**

**Jeff Champagne**

**Aaron Soule**

Mowaksi Tribe Day 1

Andre: Wow this camp is beautiful

Danica: (Confessional) So we arrive at camp and tis just your basic Survivor camp except for the huge water fountain in the middle of our camp

Lexi: (Gasp) OH MY GOD no way

Alex: What is it

Lexi: We have this huge water fountain over here

Alicia: Shut up no way

Dakota: Oh my god this is like heaven

Johnny: Now we'll never have to worry about water

Marcie: Look they even gave us cups to put our water in

**Alicia pretends to faint onto Alex's arms**

Alicia: (Confessional) So I comfess I have a crush on Alex I mean he's so tall and so handsome ugh what a doll

Alex: (Confessional) Okay I admit it I have a crush on Alicia I mean she's blonde and so pretty

**Danica Marcie Lexi and Alicia are talking in the woods**

Danica: Hey girls I think us ladies should form an alliance

Lexi: I agree we can get to the final 4 together

Marcie: Sounds great but there's one small problem

Danica: What is that

Marcie: Well what if the boys decide to stick together and vote us off it will be a 4-4 vote and if one of us goes 1st we're screwed

Alicia: Don't worry I got Alex wrapped around my finger

Lexi: Who's your hot guy Danica

Danica: it would have to be the blonde guy on the other guy I think his name is Jeff ugh I just love the blonde guys

Lexi: Dakota is so my man what about you Marcie

Marcie: I would say the brunette guy on the other tribe Aaron

Alicia: the problem with that is if you like a guy on the other tribe eventually you will have to vote them off you know that right

Marcie: Yeah

Danica (Confesional): Does Alicia really think I would vote off the guy I have a crush on I mean Alicia I love you but girl no one comes in between me and my man

**Johnny Alex and Dakota are talking on the other side of camp**

Dakota: Hey boys we need to work together to the end

Johnny: I agree we need to take out these girls one by one

Alex: What about Andre

Dakota: Andre well I don't know he dosn't seem very interested in talking to anyone

Johnny: I think we need Andre this game is about numbers and 3 people in a tribe of 8 is not enough

Alex: well that's no problem cause I got Alicia and I know she will always vote with me

Dakota: you like Alicia

Alex: Yep I like her and she likes me to

**Andre overhears the boys talking behind a tree**

Andre: (confessional) If those boys really think they are going to form an alliance without me they're crazy it's time to blow up Dakota's game

**Andre walks over**

Andre: Wow Dakota good to know you three formed an alliance without me

Dakota: We didn't form an alliance we were just chatting with each other

Andre: Do you really think i'm stupid I know you guys formed an alliance and if you really think you are going to exclude me from this alliance you're crazy you know what let me go tell all the girls that you guys have an alliance

Alex: Andre come on you can work with us

Andre: LISTEN UP all the girls on this tribe should know that Dakota Johnny and Alex have an alliance all of you should know so you don't get blindsided by these b*tches

Johnny: he's just gone insane

Dakota: What is he even doing

Dakota (Confessional): I don't know why Andre is acting like this but if he keeps this up he might be the 1st person on this tribe voted out

Labonna Tribe

Bella: OMG we have a drinking fountain over there

\Trey: Wow guys this is just amazing

Jeff: We can get water no problem now

Becky: Maybe they have a food source to i'm gonna go look

Trey: i'll come with you

Josh: Alright you 2 go look for food the rest of us will work on the shelter

**Trey and Becky are searching in the woods for food**

Becky: I'm Becky

Trey: I'm Trey

Becky: Okay I have to confess I have had a crush on you since we first got here

Trey: what no way me to

Becky: I hope you're not mad at me

Trey: Why would I be mad at you

Becky: I don't know I just figured you know

Trey: Is anyone looking

Becky: Nope

**Trey and Becky kiss in the woods, but Regina watches them from behind**

**Regina runs back to camp**

Regina: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Aaron: it's okay Regina now what happened

Regina: I saw Becky and Trey making out in the woods

Sandra: Shut up

Josh: oh I gotta see this

Jeff: Why bother why not make it a surprise when one of them gets voted out

Regina: I think the 6 of us need to work together we will get Becky and Trey out

Sandra: What about when it's just us 6 to vote from

Regina: we'll figure it out from there

Bella: (Confessional) Yes i'm in an alliance now I am guarenteed at least final 14 if Aaron Carter was watching this he'd be so proud of me **Blows a kiss**

Sandra: (Confessional) We've only been here for 6 hours and Bella had probably already mentioned Aaron Carter at least 20 times today

Bella: Jeff you look like hotter version of Aaron Carter

Bella: Aaron Carter should be a backstreet boy like his brother

Bella: I have loved Aaron Carter since I was like 10

Bella: Aaron Carter is my man everyone

Jeff: (Confessional) Girl I love you to shreds but girl you have to get over this Aaron Carter obsession

Josh: (Confessional) **mocking Bella's voice** and like I love Aaron Carter because he's like really hot and like he's so sweet and like like so amazing and he's like my life and like I don't give a crap about Aaron Carter sweetie

Next part is the 1st immunity challenge who will win the 1st immunity challenge and be safe from tribal council


	2. Immunity Challenge 1

Day 2

**Immunity Challenge 2**

Jeff Probst: Come on in guys

**All 16 castaways walk in**

Jeff Probst: Hello guys

Jeff Probst: Becky who was your 1st day here on the island

Becky: It was great I mean everyone on my tribe is great I love all of them

Jeff Probst: Johnny do you think your tribe will win this 1st immunity challenge

Johnny: Honestly yes everyone on my tribe has been working really hard at camp and hopefully that means we can pull off a win today

Jeff Probst: Trey do you think your tribe will do well

Trey: Absolutely I know everyone here is going to be a fierce competition so I am pretty confident that our tribe will dominate this game

Jeff Probst: Well it is time to get to today's challenge this challenge will test your strength and endurance on my go 7 members on your tribe will go stand on the platform behind me your objective is to not fall off the other member of your tribe will stand on the other side and that tribe member will throw soccer balls at the other tribe trying to knock all the members on the opposing tribe off their platform less person left standing on their platform wins immunity for their tribe want to know what you're playing for

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: The winning tribe will receive rice and beans for the whole tribe Okay we'll drop for spots and start

**Everyone gets set up**

Jeff Probst: Alright for Mowaksi we have **Andre** throwing the soccer balls

Jeff Probst: For Labonna we got **Trey **throwing the soccer balls

Jeff Probst: For immunity survivor's ready GO

**Andre throws a ball and no one falls off for Labonna**

**Trey throws a ball and no one falls off for Mowaksi**

**Andre throws a ball and misses everyone on Labonna again**

**Trey throws a ball and misses everyone on Mowaksi again**

**Jeff Probst: This isn't looking to good for Andre and Trey**

**Andre throws a ball and Becky falls off but while she tries to hold on she causes her Sandra and Jeff to all fall of the platform Mowaksi – 7 Labonna - 4**

**Trey throws a ball and knocks Danica Lexi and Marcie off the platform**

**Jeff Probst: We are tied 4 people left on each tribe **

**Andre throws a ball and knocks Regina Josh and Aaron off the platform for Laboona**

**Jeff Probst: Bella is the only one left for Labonna **

**Jeff Probst: Alicia Johnny Dakota and Alex still hanging on for Mowaksi **

**Trey throws a ball and misses**

**Andre throws a ball and knocks Bella off the platform for Labonna**

**Jeff Probst: MOWAKSI WINS IMMUNITY **

**Everyone on Mowaksi cheers**

Jeff Probst: Danica, Lexi, Alicia, Marcie, Johnny, Dakota, Alex, and Andre all 8 of you are safe at tribal council tonight and you also will receive rice and beans for your whole tribe

Jeff Probst: Labonna Tribe got nothing for you you got till tommorow to figure out who will be the 1st person voted out of Survivor Bermuda

**Everyone walks away from the challenge**

Trey: (Confessional) I sucked at today's challenge I could deferentially be going home tonight

Regina: (Confessional) Both Becky and Trey did terrible in today's challenge it's all just a matter of who we think is more helpful to our tribe

Becky: (Confessional) I hope my tribe doesn't consider voting our Trey but I don't think they would vote out Trey over annoying Bella


	3. Tribal Council 1

Day 3

Labonna Tribe

Aaron: (Confessional) So yesterday our tribe lost the immunity challenge and now one of us must be voted off

**Becky and Trey are talking in the woods**

Becky: I'm so scared for tonight

Trey: What don't be Bella is the one going home tonight

Becky: Why Bella

Trey: Well she is the most annoying person on this tribe I mean all she does is talk and talk about Aaron Carter dosn't that annoy you

Becky: I know she is annoying but remember she was the last one standing in the challenge yesterday

Trey: Just do it please it's our only chance of staying tonight

**Sandra, Regina, Bella, Josh, Trey, Aaron are all talking in the woods**

Bella: So which one should be voted off tonight

Jeff: I think we should vote off Becky I mean she was the 1st one off for out tribe

Josh: But remember Trey also did very poorly as the ball shooter for our tribe

Regina: Maybe we should split the vote

Josh: We could try that but we all have to vote carefully

Regina: No it's easy all the boys will vote off Trey and all the girls will vote off Becky

Sandra: I agree with Regina if this works one of them will be eliminated

Aaron: Sounds good but there's one small problem

Bella: What's wrong

Aaron: what if the tiebreaker is the purple rock then one of us could be eliminated instead

Jeff: well in the revote we will vote off _

Sandra: Great idea Jeff

**Trey overhears the group talking**

Trey: (Confessional) So I was walking over to the shore for a swim and I hear the tribe talking about splitting the vote between me and Becky I am shocked but I realize if I vote off Becky I guaranteed to stay but I don't want Becky to go I got to figure something out before tribal council do I vote off Bella and risk going or do I vote off Becky and guarantee my safety

Josh: Alright guys it's time to head to Tribal Council

Becky: (Confessional) i'm not worried at all I know Bella is deferentially going tonight so I feel pretty confident that I am staying tonight

**Tribal Council**

**The Labonna tribe walks in**

Jeff Probst: Everyone grab a torch approach the flames fire represents your life in this game as long as you have fire you are still in the game when your fire runs out so do you

Jeff Probst: Becky, are you at all nervous for tonight

Becky: No I don't really feel like I am the best choice to vote out tonight I feel like I have so much more game to play

Jeff Probst: Bella, Do you think you did well in yesterday's challenge

Bella: I think so I mean i'm not particularly the most athletic girl but I mean I was the last one standing for out tribe so I am proud of that I don't know if it was pure luck or just i'm a strong competitor

Jeff Probst: Trey, How are you voting tonight

Trey: I am voting based on what will help this tribe and how I think can improve me in this game

Jeff Probst: Aaron, Do you think there is an alliance going on on your tribe

Aaron: I don't know I know there are a lot of bonds on this tribe but to be honest in this game you never know what anyone else is thinking

Jeff Probst: Regina, are you satisfied with your tribe

Regina: Absolutely everyone on this tribe is working very hard we have shelter and we have a free water source so I think that's all we need

Jeff Probst: Josh, Do you think this tribal council will help your tribe

Josh: I don't know Jeff I am hoping that after this tribal council our tribe will improve and start winning challenges but if I vote wrong tonight I mean I could regret this decision for the rest of my life

Jeff Probst: Well it's time to get to the vote everyone is eligible tonight it is time to vote Bella your up

**Voting Confessionals**

Bella: (Votes for Becky) Honey I love you more than anything but you got to go tonight you're just not helping our tribe

Becky: (Votes for Bella) You are a strong competitor but i'm sending you back to Aaron Carter

Aaron (Votes for Trey) You need to go your alliance with Becky needs to be broken up tonight

Jeff Probst: I'll go tally the votes

**Jeff goes to get the votes**

Jeff Probst: Ok once the votes are read the decision is final person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately i'll read the votes

First vote

Bella

Becky

Trey

Trey

Becky

That's 2 votes Trey 2 votes Becky 1 vote Bella

Trey

Becky

That's 3 votes Trey 3 votes Becky 1 vote Bella One vote left

1st person voted out of Survivor Bermuda

Becky

Jeff Probst: that's 4 that's enough you'll need to bring me your torch

**Becky brings Jeff her torch**

Jeff Probst: Becky the tribe has spoken

**Jeff snuffs Becky's torch**

Jeff Probst: It's time for you to go

**Becky walks out of the Tribal Council**

Jeff Probst: The bad news is you're down a tribe member the good news is you got fire in the form of flints

**Jeff throws the flint and Aaron catches it**

Jeff Probst: Grab your torches heading back to camp see ya

**Whole Labonna tribe grab their torches and leave the Tribal Council area**

Becky: I really am shocked about what happened tonight I really did not think I was going home tonight I really wish I could have stayed longer I could have shown so much to my tribe but unfortunately my tribe didn't get to see the real me and unfortunately this is what happened tonight

**Votes**

Sandra voted for Becky

Regina voted for Becky

Bella voted for Becky

Becky voted for Bella

Josh voted for Trey

Trey voted for Becky

Jeff voted for Trey

Aaron voted for Trey


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Mowaksi Tribe

Johnny: Morning everyone

Danica: What time is it

Johnny: im predicting by the sunlight it is around 6AM

Marcie: But it's so bright out

Andre: and could it be any hotter I mean this is like unnaceptable why would survivor even put us on an island in this weather I mean like is ridiculous

Lexi: (Confessional) Andre is really getting on everyone nerves he just b*itches and whines all day he complains he's bossy I mean he is the strongesto n our team but if he dosn't stop our only choice is to vote him out

Andre: OH MY GOD are Alex and Alicia really still sleeping come on already we're all up and they're snuggled over there like little 5 years old UGH

Marcie: Hey don't be rude

**Danica wakes up Alicia and Alex**

Danica:You guys have to get up now

Alicia: Oh no how long were we asleep for

Danica: Not much we've only been up for like 15 minutes

Alex: well let's get working now

Dakota: Who do you think they voted off on the other tribe

Marcie: I think Becky or Trey I mean both of them did terribly at the challenge yesterday

Danica: I hope they didn't vote out Jeff

Johnny: I don't know if Jeff survived Tribal Council I guess we will find out tomorrow

Dakota: Hey Andre could you go fill up my water bottle for me I'm gonna go fishing

Andre: Go do it yourself lazy bones

Dakota: ok I was just asking nicely no need to be nasty

Andre: i'm not being nasty i'm just saying don't make me do your work

Dakota: I was just asking one time to do this for me while i'm going to fish

Dakota: (Confessional) Originally I was pushing for our weakest link Danica to go but Andre just irritates me so much if we lose tomorrow's challenge it will be a very difficult decision

**Danica, Lexi, Alicia, and Marcie are chatting by the shelter**

Alicia: is anyone around us guess not

Lexi: Out best bet if we lose tomorrow's challenge is to vote out Andre

Danica: I don't know I mean I know Andre is a drama king but he is the strongest member fo our tribe

Marcie: But here's the thing Danica I already have a feeling Dakota will vote off Andre and if us 4 vote off Andre that's 5 votes out of 8 so Andre will be going home

Lexi: Marcie's right if we get out Andre this round we're already perfect for future votes

Danica: We could also vote off Dakota I mean we all know Andre is going to vote off Dakota first basically we can control this vote

Alicia: (Confessional) Danica is absolutely right we can basically have the full say in who goes at our first tribal council it puts a lot of power towards or alliance but as long as everyone votes right these boys will be picked off 1 by 1

**Labonna Trib**e

Trey: (Confessional) I feel really horrible about voting off Becky last night but I couldn't risk going home

Bella: Hey Trey can we talk

Bella: (Confessional) I need to make sure everything is alright with me and Trey I need him to feel safe so he can do well in the challenge and we don't have to go back to Tribal Council again

Bella: Trey like i'm really sorry about last night

Trey: No don't be sorry I mean it's just a game and whatever happens happens

Bella: So you're not mad at me

Trey: Oh god no why would I be mad she got voted off i'm still here that's all that matters

Trey: (Confessional) I do have to be honest I am pretty mad at my tribe about last night but I gotta put on my fake smile and act as if everything is cool

**Sandra, Regina, Josh, and Aaron are chatting by the beach**

Josh: So last night I realized that after Trey goes and we lose another immunity challenge one of the 6 of us would have to go so I figured the 4 of us could work together so when we lose a 3rd immunity challenge we don't have to worry about Tribal Council

Regina: I was totally thinking the same thing last night this would be a perfect final 4

Aaron: Plus we already have 4 right here so we're already good for at least 3 more tribal councils

Josh: We need a name for our alliance

Regina: How about the mixed crew they're are 2 boys and 2 girls in this alliance so this is perfect

Sandra: That's a great name good thinking Regina

Josh: No one one else can know about this alliance it can be our little secret agreed

Regina: Totally agreed

Regina: (Confessional) So this morning I was worried about the alliance of 6 but now I got an alliance of 4 how great can this get I can totally feel safe for right now cause this girl ain't going anywhere

Aaron: (Confessional) I have no problem with this alliance but I just can't be in an alliance without my best friend Jeff I feel like I am playing both sides of this game right now

**Aaron and Jeff are talking in the woods**

Aaron: We need to talk

Jeff: What's wrong

Aaron: Josh approached Me, Sandra, Regina and he wanted to form an alliance with us but like I am not going to be in an alliance without you

Jeff: No he didn't

Aaron: i'm afraid so but listen if we can get Bella and Trey votes we can get rid of the alliance

Jeff: (Confessional) Hearing this information from Aaron makes me nervous I don't know if I can trust Aaron right now but I'm risking all my trust to him so I hope he is actually not going to flip on me


	5. Immunity Challenge 2

Day 5

**Immunity Challenge 2**

Jeff Probst: Come on in guys

**Mowaksi tribe walks in**

**Labonna tribe walks in**

Jeff Probst: Mowaksi getting your 1st look at the new Labonna tribe Becky voted out at the last tribal council

Jeff Probst: Danica, how does it feel to have person gone from this game

Danica: I mean I guess it feels a bit empty with one person less here but this group is only going to get smaller from here

Jeff Probst: Regina, is the tribe different with 1 player less

Regina: Yeah because now with less tribe members you gotta do more work around camp and it's more stressful I feel without Becky

Jeff Probst: Jeff, Do you think your tribe will win today's challenge

Jeff: I hope so I really don't want to go back to tribal council again tomorrow but I can see us pulling a win today

Jeff Probst: Okay it is time to get to today's challenge 1st things 1st Johnny i'll take the immunity idol back

**Jeff Probst takes the immunity idol from Johnny**

Jeff Probst: Immunity is back up for grabs for today's challenge will be a game of archery 7 members on each tribe will get one chance to launch an arrow your aim is the target the closer you get to the middle the more points you will earn for your tribe

White Ring 1 point

Black Ring 3 points

Blue Ring 5 points

Red Ring 7 points

Gold Ring 9 points

Jeff Probst: Guys want to know what you're playing for

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Winning tribe will win beer for the whole tribe plus razors for shaving

Jeff Probst: Mowaksi you got 1 extra member who's sitting out

Lexi: I'll sit out

Jeff Probst: Okay Lexi take a spot over there we'll draw for spots and begin

Jeff Probst: 1st round it is Danica going for Mowaksi and Sandra going for Labonna Survivor's ready AIM

**Danica misses the target ** 0 points

**Sandra hits the Red Ring** 7 points

Mowaksi – 0

Labonna – 7

Jeff Probst: Round 2 Alicia going for Mowaksi and Regina going to Labonna Survivor's ready Aim

**Alicia hits the Red Ring** 7 points

**Regina hits the Gold Ring** 9 points

Mowaksi – 7

Labonna – 16

Jeff Probst: Round 3 we got Marcie for Mowaksi and Bella for Labonna Survivor's ready AIM

**Marcie hits the Black Ring** 3 points

**Bella misses the target** 0 points

Mowaksi – 10

Labonna – 16

Jeff Probst: Round 4 Johnny is going for Mowaksi and Josh is going for Labonna Survivor's ready AIM

**Johnny hits the Blue Ring** 5 points

**Josh hits the Gold Ring** 9 points

Mowaksi – 15

Labonna – 25

Jeff Probst: Round 5 it is Dakota going for Mowaksi and Trey going for Labonna Survivor's ready AIM

**Dakota hits the Gold Ring** 9 points

**Trey hits the Red Ring** 7 points

Mowaksi – 24

Labonna – 32

Jeff Probst: Round 6 Alex will go for Mowaksi and Jeff for go for Labonna Survivor's ready AIM

**Alex hits the Gold Ring** 9 points

**Jeff hits the Red Ring** 7 points

Mowaksi – 33

Labonna – 39

Jeff Probst: Final round it is Andre for Mowaksi and Aaron for Labonna Survivor's ready SIM

**Andre misses the target** 0 points

**Aaron misses the target** 0 points

Mowaksi – 32

Labonna - 39

Jeff Probst: LABONNA WINS IMMUNITY

**Everyone on Labonna cheers**

**Everyone on Mowaksi signs**

Jeff Probst: Labonna congratulations immunity is yours your safe from Tribal Council tommorow Mowaksi got nothing for you Tribal Council tomorrow where someone will be voted out

Sandra: Jeff Probst I was wondering could we give the beers to Mowaksi and but we're gonna keep the razors

Jeff Probst: Wow Labonna you guys are willing to give away the beer you just earned to Mowaksi

Regina: They deserve it they did great in today's challenge

Jeff Probst: Okay go ahead guys

**Josh gives the crate of beer to Mowaksi**

Jeff Probst: Mowaksi beer is yours and Labonna razors are yours Mokawsi you will still be going to Tribal Council tomorrow and someone will be voted out you got till tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be Mowaksi I will see you tomorrow

**Everyone walks away**

Andre: (Confessional) Dakota and his big mouth has to go tomorrow for the best of our tribe

Johnny: (Confessional) Andre and Danica are the 2 people that i'm stuck between voting for tomorrow

Dakota: (Confessional) Finally I can take out Andre and our tribe will be so much better after tomorrow


	6. Tribal Council 2

Day 6

Alicia: Hey Danica want a beer

Danica: I'm underage

Alicia: How old are you

Danica: i'm 18 years old

Alicia: What really no way

Alicia: (Confessional) At 18 years old Danica is the youngest person to ever be on Survivor I mean being 32 I don't think I could do Survivor at 18 years old

Alicia: Have you graduated from High School yet

Danica: (Tearing up) No I was supposed to graduate in 3 weeks but i'm missing the graduation to be on this show

Alex: Are you crying don't cry

**Alex hugs Danica**

Danica: I don't want my parent to be ashamed of me

Lexi: They're not going to be ashamed of you i'm proud that you're even doing this at your age

Danica: (Confessional) (Crying) I mean like iv'e only been here for 6 days and I know i'm in danger of getting voted off tonight and like iv'e missed my graduation just to be here and like I don't even know if I want to be here anymore

**Dakota and Johnny are talking in the water**

Dakota: I was thinking about maybe voting off Danica tonight

Johnny: No I think we should do Andre this round believe me Danica is not going to come after you Andre is gunning for you it's obvious he is

Dakota: But like I overheard Danica mentioning quitting just now she was crying

Johnny: Is she really

Dakota: Yeah plus I mean she did the worst on our tribe 2 challenges in a row

Johnny: (Confessional) Dakota makes a good point Danica is the weakest link on our tribe but Andre on the other hand is totally gunning for Dakota and if we keep Andre this round this could come back to bite me

**Dakota and Alex are talking In the woods**

Dakota: Listen I need you to vote off Danica tonight

Alex: But Andre is a bigger threat for our alliance

Dakota: Yeah but Danica is useless she's weak at challenges and she dosn't even want to be here

Alex: Danica never mentioned quitting though

Dakota: Trust me I can tell by the way she has been acting lately that she is thinking about it

Alex: (Confessional) Dakota is acting very shady he wanted to get Andre out just an hour ago and all of a sudden he wants to flop on Danica someone who isn't even targeting him there's something going on

**Alex and Alicia are chatting at the beach**

Alex: So Dakota wants to vote out Danica

Alicia: What he's joking if he votes out Danica tonight that's just putting a bigger target on his back

Alex: Yeah but Danica is our weakest player

Alicia: But Danica is someone who will vote with us but Dakota is someone who will

Alex: I know but I still think we should vote out Danica I mean we need the numbers in the merge and Danica is someone who could ruin it all for us

Alicia: (Confessional) The pressure is on me 100% tonight Andre is gonna vote for Dakota, Alex Johnny and Dakota are going to vote for Danica and Marice, Lexi and Danica and going to vote for Andre and I'm stuck between Andre and Danica whichever one I vote for is going to be voted off do I stick with my alliance or my boyfriend this could be the difference between winning a million dolalre or not

**Tribal Council**

**Mowaksi tribe enters the Tribal Council Area**

Jeff Probst: Everyone grab a torch approach the flames fire represents life in this game as long as you got fire you are still in this grab when your fire runs out so do you

Jeff Probst: Okay let's get to it, Johnny how do you feel about your tribe

Johnny: I love this tribe I mean we won the 1st challenge I know we didn't win yesterday but hopefully this is the only time we will be here

Jeff Probst: Alicia, Do you feel the pressure is on

Alicia: Oh absolutely I mean yeah I mean one little mistake in this game can get you out you gotta be careful at all times in this game otherwise you could be next

Jeff Probst: Alex, how hard has it been being on this island for 6 days already

Alex: It's hard Jeff it's hard being limited on food and water it's hard being out here without family and friends this is a hard game to play

Jeff Probst: Andre, How are you going to vote tonight

Andre: i'm going to vote for the idiot who has been making deals with everyone

Dakota: UGH are you really still stuck on that

Andre: Actually I am you are a terrible game player you have deals with everyone

Dakota: I don't actually but thanks for ruining your whole game

Andre: Okay you're leaving tonight

Dakota: Yep i'm leaving tonight yep 1 vote is enough to send me home

Jeff Probst: Wow it seems like tempers are already boiling on this tribe it will interesting to see how this vote turns out tonight it is time to vote, Johnny you're up

**Voting Confessionals**

Johnny: Like my friend Anne always said Danica you are the weakest link goodbye (Danica)

Marcie: You are the biggest jerk iv'e ever met and I hope you get voted off tonight (Andre)

Andre: YOU ARE THE WORST PLAYER TO EVER BE ON SURVIVOR YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET IN MY WHOLE LIFE AND IF I GET VOTED OFF TONIGHT YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS GAME BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT (Dakota)

**Everyone is shocked by Andre's voting confessional**

Jeff Probst: I'll go tally the votes

**Jeff Probst goes to get the votes**

Jeff Probst: Alright once the votes are read the decision is final person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately i'll read the votes

Jeff Probst: 1st vote

Andre

Andre

Andre

Dakota

3 votes Andre 1 vote Dakota

Danica

Danica

Danica

3 votes Andre, 3 votes Danica, 1 vote Dakota one vote left

2nd person voted out of Survivor Bermuda

Andre

That's 4 that's enough you'll need to bring me your torch

Andre: F*ck you Dakota

Jeff Probst: Andre the tribe has spoken

**Jeff Probst snuffs Andre's torch**

Jeff Probst: It's time for you to go

**Andre walks out of the Tribal Council Area**

Jeff Probst: Well hopefully with this Tribal Council it ha cleared all the bad air on this tribe otherwise you'll be seeing me a lot of me grab your torches heading back to camp see ya

**Everyone on the Mowaksi Tribe grabs their torches and all leave the Tribal Council area**

Andre: What a bunch of idiots they all made a big mistake tonight I was their strongest member Dakota and Danica are 2 terrible game players and I hope this tribe does terrible in this game I could have won this game I just go stuck on the wrong tribe of people and I wish the Labonna tribe good luck

**Votes**

Danica - Andre

Lexi - Andre

Alicia - Andre

Marcie - Andre

Johnny - Danica

Dakota - Danica

Alex - Danica

Andre - Andre


	7. Day 7

Day 7

**Mowaksi Tribe**

Dakota: Wow that was a dramatic Tribal Council last night

Dakota: (Confessional) Last night's Tribal Council was horrible I voted for Danica to go because I knew Andre was all alone in the game and so I knew if I got Danica out I would be in no danger for a while unfortunately that didn't happen and Andre might have just blown up my whole game

**Alicia and Danica are talking on the beach**

Alicia: Danica we need to talk

Danica: What is it

Alicia: Yesterday Dakota was going around telling everybody that you were thinking about quitting

Danica: No he didn't

Alicia: i'm afraid so Danica

Danica: (Confessional) While I was considering quitting yesterday I have not once told anyone about these thoughts so now I know that Dakota is not to be trusted

Alicia: (Confessional) So last night I decided to vote off Andre I just couldn't go against my alliance and I knew the boys were probably together sure Danica's the weak link but atleast I know she will never write my name down

**Dakota, Alex, and Johnny are chatting in the shelter**

Johnny: What happened last night

Dakota: We got really played hard last night I was so sure Danica was getting the boot

Johnny: The 4 girls must be in an alliance we are so stupid

Alex: we're not stupid I mean there's still one more time we can get rid of the girl's I almost got Alicia to vote off Danica yesterday so maybe I can get her to do that the next time we go to Tribal Council

Alex: (Confessional) Alicia is my best ally out here I know she voted off Andre last night but I need her to vote off Danica next round and maybe Alicia can be the 4th member of my alliance with Dakota and Johnny

**Alex and Alicia are talking in the woods**

Alex: Listen I need to ask you something important

Alicia: What's wrong Alex

Alex: Listen next time we go to Tribal Council I need you to vote off Danica I really mean it this time like seriously if you keep Danica we both are screwed

Alicia: I mean I don't know I mean like I don't really want to do that I don't really think that would be a smart move I mean I don't like being the swing vote and I really like all the pressure is on me

Alex: I don't want to put all that pressure on you but can you please at least give it a thought

Alicia: (Confessional) I hate having to be on both sides of the game it sucks so badly originally I was planning on getting final 5 with Alex, Danica, Lexi, Marcie, and I and then I was going to plan on getting Marcie to maybe vote off Lexi instead of Alex so maybe I should talk to Marcie

**Alicia and Marcie are chatting on the boat in the water**

Alicia: Marcie I really need you to think about this would you ever consider voting off Danica or Lexi

Marcie: No not until we get to the final 4 Alicia if we vote out an alliance member now we will be screwed

Alicia: But Alex wants to vote out Danica

Marcie: Yeah but why are you talking to Alex

Alicia: Well I mean i'm just saying

Marcie: (Confessional) I don't know what is going through Alicia's mind but there is no way I will ever put down Danica's name on that card

**Danica, Marcie, and Lexi are chatting in the woods**

Marcie: So Alicia just came up to me and she was like I think we should vote off Danica next

Danica: What no please tell me you're joking

Marcie: Honey i'm being 100% serious

Danica: She wouldn't

Lexi: We are screwed if we go back to Tribal Council

Danica: That is unless we find the hidden immunity idol

Marcie: But we don't have any clues to the idol

Danica: Well then we better start looking

Danica: (Confessional) We need to find that idol otherwise I could be going next

**Labonna Tribe**

Jeff: We'll be right back girls we are going to go shave

Jeff: (Confessional) after a week of not being able to shave it feels great to get all this hair off my face

**Josh, Trey, Jeff, and Aaron go into the woods**

Trey: Did they supply us with any shaving cream

Jeff: No

Josh: Watch me cut myself

Aaron: How often do you guys shave

Jeff: like once every 4 days

Aaron: Well you're luck your blonde Jeff

Josh: I gotta shave all this black hair off my face I have to do this everyday

Aaron: (Confessional) So while us guys were shaving out facing the girls were all shaving their legs

**Sandra, Regina, and Bella are all talking at the shelter**

Regina: I have shaving my legs so much I have to do this like every 3 days my leg hair grows back so fast and I think it grows in darker each time

Sandra: OH MY GOD Bella your legs they're no hair on them how is that even possible

Bella: I got laser hair removal before I came onto this show

Sandra: Oh my god you have like supermodel legs

Regina: This must have cost you like a fortune

Bella: Nah because my Dad was the one doing it for me

Regina: Wow you're so lucky these legs are amazing

Bella: (Confessional) I never knew legs could be such a big deal but to these girls it is

**Aaron and Trey and talking by the fire**

Trey: I'm so getting eliminated next

Aaron" No you won't listen I got a plan

Trey: Tell me

Aaron: So if we lose tommorow's challenge Me, you, and Jeff can vote for Josh he's the smartest person on this tribe and he secretly has an alliance with Sandra and Regina

Trey: But that's only 3 votes we need 1 more vote

Aaron: Bella will be the swing vote here we gotta convince her to vote off Josh Jeff is going to go talk to her about it

**Jeff and Bella are talking in the woods**

Jeff: Okay I need you to vote off Josh for me

Bella: What why

Jeff: Because he is working with Regina and Sandra we need to break up the alliance

Bella: But we all agreed to vote off Trey next

Jeff: I know we will next time but this time we need to break up the alliance of 3

Bella: (Confessional) I am very confused right now we were all gunning for Trey now Jeff wants me to vote off Josh something's not right on this tribe and i'm gonna figure it out


	8. Immunity Challenge 3

**Day 8**

**Immunity Challenge**

Jeff Probst: Come on in guys

**Labonna Tribe walks in**

**Mowaksi Tribe walks in**

Jeff Probst: Labonna getting your 1st look at the new Mowaksi Tribe Andre voted out at the last Tribal Council

Jeff Probst: You guys ready to get to today's challenge

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Okay 1st things 1st Aaron i'll be taking the immunity idol back

**Jeff Probst takes the immunity idol from Aaron**

Jeff Probst: Immunity is back up for grabs for today's immunity challenge you will be asked several questions about Bermuda you will answer with either true or false if you get the answer right you stay in the challenge get the answer wrong you are eliminated from the challenge last person remaining wins immunity other tribe Tribal Council tomorrow where someone will be voted off in addition want to know what you're playing for

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Winning Tribe will receive 3 hammocks for the whole tribe you can use the hammocks for sleep, comfort, and even a possible storage area worth playing for

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Okay we'll give you a minute to get ready and then we'll start

**Everyone gets ready**

Jeff Probst: Question 1 True or False there are more than 100,000 people living in Bermuda

Danica: True

Lexi: False

Alicia: True

Marcie: False

Johnny: False

Dakota: True

Alex: False

Sandra: False

Regina: False

Bella: False

Josh: True

Trey: False

Jeff: False

Aaron: False

Jeff Probst: The correct answer is False the population is about 65,000 Danica, Alicia, Dakota, and Josh you have been eliminated

Jeff Probst: Question 2 True or False Manila is the capitol of Bermuda

Lexi: False

Marcie: False

Johnny: True

Alex: False

Sandra: True

Regina: True

Bella: True

Trey: False

Jeff: False

Aaron: False

Jeff Probst: The correct answer is False Manila is the capitol of the Philippines Johnny, Trey, Jeff, and Aaron you guys are eliminated

Jeff Probst: Question 3 True or False English is the official language of Bermuda

Lexi: True

Marcie: True

Alex: True

Sandra: False

Regina: True

Bella: False

Jeff Probst: Correct answer is True English is the official laungage of Bermuda Sandra and Bella step down you've been eliminated

Jeff Probst: Question 4 True or False The National Day Of Bermuda is celebrated in May

Lexi: True

Marcie: True

Alex: True

Regina: False

Jeff Probst: Wow all 3 members of Mowaksi said True and on Labonna Regina said False

Jeff Probst: If the answer is True Mowaksi wins immunity If the answer is False Labonna wins immunity

Jeff Probst: The correct answer is

TRUE, MOWAKSI WINS IMMUNITY

**Everyone on Mowaksi cheers**

**Everyone on Labonna sighs**

Jeff Probst: Mowaksi immunity is yours you guys are safe at tribal council tomorrow you hammocks will be delivered to you guys once you arrive back at camp Labonna got nothing for you Tribal Council tomorrow where someone will be voted out of this game

**Everyone walks away from the challenge**

Sandra: (Confessional) Sorry Trey but your time in this game has come to an end

Jeff (Confessional) As long as I can get Bella's vote tonight Josh will be the one going home tomorrow

Regina: (Confessional) Either Trey, Jeff, or Bella will be going home tomorrow man is someone in for a surprise tomorrow


	9. Tribal Council 3

Day 9

Labonna Tribe

Regina: (Confessional) We lost our 2nd immunity challenge yesterday good thing I actually looked at the facts of bermuda sheet they gave us before we came here I knew we would get a challenge on this while we were here if I had just known that last question I would have won the challenge for my tribe but I don't think i'm in danger tonight at all

Sandra: Good effort at the challenge yesterday

Jeff: Whatever happens tonight it's just a game and I hope all of us can remain friends after this

**Sandra, Regina, and Josh are chatting at the shelter**

Regina: i'm starting to get really suspicious with Aaron

Sandra: Why is that

Regina: He spends so much time talking to Jeff

Josh: To be honest I don't think he would ever vote off Jeff I think he would choose Jeff over us

Regina: he wouldn't

Regina: (Confessional) I'm stuck tonight between Trey and Jeff Trey is weak in challenges but Jeff might be a threat to our alliance but all of us originally had set for Trey to go but this Is the hardest vote

yet

**Josh and Bella are talking at the beach**

Josh: Listen I need you to vote off Jeff tonight

Bella: Why I thought we were all going to vote off Trey isn't that what the 6 of us agreed to on day 1

Josh: Yes I know but forget the deal Aaron and Jeff are threats to this tribe they are the biggest duo on this tribe and they need to be broken up

Bella: Good point I got a tough decision

Bella: (Confessional) 1st i'm getting Trey's name thrown in then i'm getting Josh's name thrown in and now i'm getting Jeff's name thrown in I think this kind shows how divided this tribe is I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing

**Aaron and Josh are chatting in the woods**

Josh: So I just wanted you to make a move and vote off Jeff tonight

Aaron: Wait what are you serious

Josh: Listen you need to do this tonight it's for your best interest

Aaron: (Confessional) I am just completely shocked right now I think this kind of shows how shady Josh is I wasn't planning on voting him out till now and now it's time to go tell Jeff

**Aaron and Jeff are talking in the water**

Aaron: So Josh just came up to me and he was like oh we should vote off Jeff tonight

Jeff: What

Aaron: Yeah he said that he deems you to be a threat in this game

Jeff: How so

Aaron: I don't know but listen don't worry you're not going home tonight we need to vote off Josh tonight

Jeff: (Confessional) i'm so nervous now I wasn't before but now with the information I just got from Bella I am petrified for Tribal Council tonight

**Trey is sitting on top of the mountain**

Trey: (Confessional) I just know i'm getting voted off tonight I almost got voted off day 3 I miss Becky so much I just have no hope for tonight they all played me hard and there's nothing I can do about it anymore I just gotta hope a miracle happens tonight and I can stay tonight

**Labonna Tribe begins to walk to Tribal Council**

Bella: (Confessional) To be honest there is not 1 person on this tribe I am not considering voting off tonight everyone seems to be voting differently i'm not nervous for tonight but who I vote for tonight is very important

**Tribal Council**

**Labonna Tribe walks in**

Jeff Probst: Welsome Labonna to your 2nd Tribal Council

Jeff Probst: Regina how does it feel to be back at Tribal Council again

Regina: Oh it's absolutely scary I mean you have a 1/7 chance of being voted off and with a tribe of 7 there's no real room to float on this tribe

Jeff Probst: Bella you've been out for over a week now what do you miss the most about being here

Bella: I miss my family the most you know I grew up in a poor family so if I win this money i'm gonna share this money with my parents because they are just 2 of the most wonderful people iv'e ever met in my life

Jeff Probst: Aaron do you think your tribe will go into the merge with numbers

Aaron: I really do hope so Jeff I mean when you're at home these challenges look like a piece of cake but when you're here and you're actually playing these challenges it's much harder than it looks

Jeff Probst: Sandra do you think there is an alliance going on

Sandra: You know Jeff Probst it's hard to tell I mean we all have friends on this tribe but anything can happen in this game

Jeff Probst: Jeff great name for of all, but Jeff what's your favorite part of being here

Jeff: I think playing challenges is the most fun I mean sadly we only get to play them every 3 days but playing the challenges is like a video game come to life

Jeff Probst: Trey you almost got voted off last time so how do you feel coming in here today

Trey: i'm probably more scared than anyone else here I was shocked to get votes last time but after getting voted I now know how hard this game can actually be

Jeff Probst: Well it seems like everyone on this tribe is getting along really unfortunately one of you won't be on this tribe much longer it is time to vote, Sandra you're up

**Voting confessionals**

Sandra: Sorry I made a promise to my tribe day 1 and I don't back on my promises (Trey)

Jeff: You tried to get me out but your plan failed and karma is back (Josh)

Josh: I have to vote you off tonight you're just to likeable on this tribe (Jeff)

Trey: you're the whole reason why Becky is out and you ruined my whole game see ya (Regina)

Jeff Probst: I'll go tally the votes

**Jeff goes to get the votes**

Jeff Probst: Once the votes are read the decision is final person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council Area immeditaly i'll read the votes

Jeff Probst: 1st vote

Trey

Josh

Jeff

Regina

Jeff Probst: That's 1 vote Trey, 1 vote Josh, 1 vote Jeff, 1 vote Regina

Trey

Josh

Jeff Probst: That's 2 votes Trey, 2 votes Josh, 1 vote Jeff, 1 vote Regina, 1 vote left

Jeff Probst: 3rd person voted out of Survivor Bermuda

Trey that's 3 that's enough you'll need to bring me your torch

Jeff Probst: Trey the tribe has spoken

**Jeff Probst snuffs Trey's torch**

Jeff Probst: It's time for you to go

**Trey walks out of the Tribal Council Area**

Jeff Probst: Well it seems from this vote the tribe is very divided you've been here 2 times already one things' for sure you do not want to see me again grab your torches heading back to camp see ya

**Everyone on the Labonna tribe grabs their torches and walks out of the Tribal Council Area**

Trey: i'm really disappointed I really wasn't expecting to get the boot so early on if I didn't flirt with Becky on day 1 I would probably still be here but I mean now I can eat and sleep all day so that's a relief I wish everyone left in the game good luck you all are great competitors and Labonna Tribe go kick Mowaksi butt's

**Votes**

Sandra voted for Trey

Regina voted for Trey

Bella voted for Trey

Josh voted for Jeff

Trey voted for Regina

Jeff voted for Josh

Aaron voted for Josh

**Remaining in Survivor Bermuda**

**Mowaksi Tribe**

Danica

Lexi

Alicia

Marcie

Johnny

Dakota

Alex

**Labonna Tribe**

Sandra

Regina

Bella

Josh

Jeff

Aaron


	10. Day 10

Day 10

**Mowaksi Tribe**

**Danica and Marcie are playing Go Fish**

Marcie: (Confessional) So all of us were allowed to bring one luxery item to Survivor I brought a deck of card, Danica brought her diary, Lexi brought her family album, Alicia chose to bring nothing, Johnny brought his Hunger Games book, Dakota brought his violin, and Alex brought a flashlight without our luxery items we'd be crazy

Danica: got any 7's

Marcie: no 7's go fish

**Danica takes a 7 from the deck**

Danica: oh I got all the 7's that's 7 books I win

Marcie: Congrats girl

**Dakota, Johnny, Alex, and Alicia are chatting on the** **Mountain**

Dakota: So Alicia I really need to do this time but you need to vote off Danica

Alicia: Why am I always the one who has to be on the spotlight

Dakota: No you have to because earlier today I was talking to Danica, Marcie, and Lexi and they were going on about how the were planning on blindsiding you out of their alliance

Alex: Did you just say alliance

Dakota: Well I know Danica, Lexi, Marcie, and you Alicia formed an alliance on day 1 is that true

Alicia: No Dakota that's not true at all

Dakota: Tell the truth

Alicia: I am telling the truth

Alex: Hey Dakota leave her alone

Alicia: I'm leaving Dakora you're digging your own grave you're gonna screw yourself over

Alicia: (Confessional) I do have an alliance with the girls but Dakota exposing my alliance he might just come down as the biggest idiot in Survivor history time for his game to be blown up

**Alicia, Lexi, Marcie, and Danica are talking by the fire**

Alicia: Okay so I need to talk to you guys

Lexi: What's wrong

Alicia: Dakota just came up to me in front of Alex and Johnny and he told them about our alliance

Danica: Shut up

Marcie: He can not be serious

Alicia: i'm afraid so

Lexi: Hang on i'm gonna be right back

Lexi: (Confessional) Dakota just messed up my whole alliance time for him to be exposed

**Lexi and Dakota are talking at the shelter**

Lexi: Why are you telling everybody that me and the girls had an alliance

Dakota: No I never once told anybody about you girls having an alliance

Lexi: Well I heard from people that you had told all the boys that me Alicia, Marcie, and Danica had an alliance

Dakota: I don't remember that at all I have no recollection of that happening

Lexi: You just did that like 10 minutes ago

Dakota: Honey I think you're misunderstanding me I never once threw any of you guys under the bus

Lexi: Then why am I hearing that you were

Dakota: (Pauses) No its Alex throwing you guys under the bus

Lexi: Why are you putting the blame on someone else

Dakota: Because it's true

**Alex comes out from behind**

Alex: No it's not

Dakota: Yes it is Alex thank you very much

Alex: Oh my god I don't even know why I trusted you in the 1st place

Lexi: I don't even want to fight anymore

Alex: Come on let's go

Lexi: you're leaving at our next Tribal Council

Dakota: (Confessional) I'm just about pissed off at everyone on this tribe if I'm getting voted off next i'm gonna bring the whole tribe down

**Labonna Tribe**

**Josh, Sandra, and Regina are talking at the shelter**

Josh: Wow that vote was really close i'm sorry but I did vote for Jeff

Sandra: No it's okay because we're still here

Josh: Trey got 3 votes I assume from you 2 and then Aaron

Regina: But who were the 2 people who voted for you Josh

Josh: I think it was Jeff and Trey and then Bella voted for you Regina

Regina: Oh Bella's so going next

Josh: No we still have to take out Jeff 1st he's getting to Aaron's ear to much

Regina: But Bella can be sneaky

Josh: I know but we have to vote off Jeff

Josh: (Confessional) I'm trying to get the girls to vote off Jeff this time he's like a super good looking guy which is going to make him popular with the Mowkasi girls and he's a much bigger threat than Bella is

**Jeff and Bella are chatting by the beach**

Jeff: So I just want to know who did you vote for last night

Bella: I voted for Trey

Jeff: Listen I really need you to vote off Josh at the next Tribal Council he's going to come after you next he told me this morning

Bella: No he didn't

Jeff: I hate to tell you this but he did but relax as long as you vote for Josh at the next Tribal Council you're good

Jeff: (Confessional) The thing about Josh targeting Bella never really happened but I need to make sure Bella votes with us and not them

Bella: (Confessional) I don't know if I can trust Jeff I mean how could he possibly know Josh was coming after me i'm going to talk to Josh

**Bella, Josh, and Aaron are talking in the woods**

Josh: I'm just clarifying here you 2 voted off Trey right

Bella:Yes

Aaron:Yes

Bella: I just wanted to let you know that Jeff just came up to me and he told me that you Josh was coming after me

Josh: Are you serious

Aaron: Oh wow he totally needs to go next

Josh: That's exactly why he needs to get voted off next

Bella: I'm worried

Aaron: Why don't be he'll be voted off 5-1 I mean it's not tiebreakers depend on previously cast votes

Aaron: (Confessional) I'm in a really bad position right now if Jeff goes home this time i'm going home next there is no doubt about it i'm going to have to fight my heart off in tomorrow's challenge

Bella: (Confessional) At 1st I was worried about going home next but now that iv'e been told Jeff's going next I feel really safe for a while I feel like Aaron and Josh are 2 people I can trust in this game

**Aaron and Jeff are talking in the water**

Aaron: I have some really bad news to tell you

Jeff: What's wrong

Aaron: we're so so screwed if we lose the challenge tomorrow

Jeff: Don't tell me we're being targeting

Aaron: I'm afraid so but look we gotta be ready for the challenge tomorrow because if we lose you're getting voted off

Jeff: (Confessional) I'm really nervous for tomorrow I felt safe until just now and now I gotta worry about the challenge tomorrow I need a miracle to survive the next Tribal Council


	11. Immunity Challenge 4

Day 11

Jeff Probst: Come on in guys

**Mowaksi Tribe walks in**

**Labonna Tribe walks in**

Jeff Probst: Mowaksi getting your 1st look at the new Labonna Tribe, Trey voted out at the last Tribal Council

Jeff Probst: Bella, are you worried coming into today's challenge

Bella: I think we all are worried no one wants to go to Tribal and nobody wants to be voted off we all want to win

Jeff Probst: Alex, do you think your tribe will win today's challenge

Alex: I think we the Mowaksi tribe are a very strong tribe but without knowing what the challenge is I can't honestly answer that Jeff

Jeff Probst: Marcie, What do you think today's challenge will be

Marcie: A puzzle every Survivor season always had a puzzle challenge in it

Jeff Probst: Well are you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Okay 1st things 1st Marcie i'll take the immunity back

**Jeff Probst takes the immunity idol from Marcie**

Jeff Probst: Immunity is back up for grabs for today's immunity challenge it will be our classic eating challenge every round 1 member of each round will come up to the table and you will be served a food to eat whoever finishes their dish 1st earns a point for their tribe whichever tribe has more points after 6 rounds wins immunity is safe at Tribal Council tomorrow losing tribe Tribal Council tomorrow where someone's shot at this game will come to an end Want to know what you guys are playing for

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Winning tribe will receive a buffet of chinese food, broccoli, egg rolls, chicken, fried rice, fortune cookies worth playing for

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Alright Mowaksi you got one extra member someone must sit out Lexi sat out last time so Lexi can not sit out this time

Danica: I'll sit out

Jeff Probst: Alright i'll give you a minute to strategize and we'll begin

**Round 1**

**Mowaksi - Lexi**

**Labonna - Sandra**

Jeff Probst: Alright round 1 it is Sandra vs Lexi your dish is Blood Pudding

Jeff Probst: Survivor Ready GO

**Lexi finishes 1/3 of her dish**

** Sandra finishes 1/3 of her dish**

** Lexi finishes 2/3 of her dish**

** Lexi finishes her dish**

Jeff Probst: Lexi scores for Mowaksi

**Mowaksi – 1**

**Labonna – 0**

**Round 2**

**Mowaksi – Alicia**

**Labonna – Regina**

Jeff Probst: Round 2 we got Alicia vs Regina your dish is Casu Marzu

Jeff Probst: Survivor's ready GO

**Alicia finishes 1/3 of her dish**

** Alicia finishes 2/3 of her dish**

** Regina finishes 1/3 of her dish**

** Alicia finishes her dish **

Jeff Probst: Alicia scores for Mowaksi

**Mowaksi – 2**

**Labonna – 0 **

**Round 3**

Jeff Probst: Next round it is Marcie taking on Bella your dish is Haggis

Jeff Probst: Survivor's ready GO

** Marcie finishes 1/3 of her dish**

** Marcie finishes 2/3 of her dish**

** Bella finishes 1/3 of her dish**

** Marcie finishes her dish **

Jeff Probst: Marcie scores for Mowaksi 1 more point and they win immunity

**Mowaksi – 3**

**Labonna – 0**

**Round 4**

**Mowaksi – Johnny**

**Labonna - Josh**

Jeff Probst: Round 4 it is Johnny going against Josh your dish is Escamoles

Jeff Probst: Survivor's ready GO

**Josh finishes 1/3 of his dish**

** Josh finishes 2/3 of his dish**

** Johnny finishes 1/3 of his dish**

** Johnny finishes 2/3 of his dish**

** Josh finishes his dish**

Jeff Probst: Josh scores for Labonna

**Mowaksi – 3**

**Labonna – 1**

**Round 5**

**Mowaksi – Dakota**

**Labonna – Jeff **

Jeff Probst: Round 5 this time we have Dakota and Jeff your dish is Century Egg

Jeff Probst: Survivor's ready GO

**Dakota finishes 1/3 of his dish**

** Dakota finishes 2/3 of his dish**

** Dakota finishes his dish**

Jeff Probst: MOWAKSI WINS IMMUNITY

**Everyone on Mowaksi cheers**

**Everyone on Labonna sighs**

Jeff Probst: Mowaksi congrats immunity is yours as well as your chinese buffet which will you will find when you get back to camp

Jeff Probst: Labonna you guys have lost your 3rd challenge after 12 days of being out here someone here is about to lose their shot at a million dollars got nothing for you see you tomorrow

**Everyone walks away from the challenge**

Jeff: (Confessional) I was the number 1 target coming into this challenge and now after that terrible challenge performance there is no way i'm going to survive Tribal Council tomorrow

Regina (Confessional) We lost 3 challenges out of 4 but I know with my alliance of 4 in my bag that I can be sitting pretty tomorrow at Tribal Council

Sandra: (Confessional) Jeff shadiness and his poor challenge performance makes my vote for tomorrow real easy sorry Blondie but your time is up


	12. Tribal Council 4

Day 12

**Labonna Tribe **

** Aaron and Jeff are talking at the shelter**

Aaron: Are you okay

Jeff: I mean I know i'm going to be voted off tonight

Aaron: Well if you go tonight I mean this is a hard game we all knew it would be a hard game coming in here

Jeff: I know I just wished I could have stayed longer

Jeff: (Confessional) I just feel defeated at this point I know I am going to be voted off tonight I really wanted to win this and now it just sucks knowing I have no chance at winning this game

Jeff: (Crying) It sucks so much

Aaron: Hey it's okay buddy it's okay

**Bella walks over**

Bella: Jeff are you crying what's wrong

Jeff: I know i'm going to be voted off tonight

Aaron: You did well I mean you've lasted 12 days out here not many people can say they've done that

Jeff: Maybe I just wasn't ready for this competition

Bella: You know what Jeff no one is ready for this game everyone comes here to win but we all know that can't happen to all of us

Jeff: I know but I could really use 1 million dollars

Bella: Listen I promise I will not vote you off Jeff

Aaron: I swear I will not vote you off either

Bella: (Confessional) I was planning on voting Jeff out tonight but after realizing I have a better shot with Jeff and Aaron I think these are 2 men I can work with plus they are the perfect mix of Aaron Carter to me Aaron's got the name and Jeff's got the looks and worked well we can go to the final 3 but if i'm going to get Regina out tonight I need one more vote just to be sae

**Bella Josh and Sandra are chatting at the shelter**

Sandra: So what's up Bella

Bella: So I was thinking we could make a big move tonight

Sandra: What do you mean by big move

Bella: I mean voting out Regina tonight

Josh: But we were going to vote off Jeff tonight you told us you agreed to that

Bella: Yeah but I overheard Regina and Jeff talking about gameplay so i'm suspicious that they could be together and they might screw us over

Sandra: Do you have the numbers to make this move

Bella: Well I have me and Aaron's vote but I need you 2 to go along to get her out because the longer we wait to vote her off the harder it will be to get her out

Josh: Good point thanks for telling us Bella

Bella: No problem guys

**Bella leaves and Regina walks in on the conversation**

Regina: So why were you guys just talking to Bella

Josh: She was just telling us about her mastermind plan to get you out

Regina: Oh she can not be that bad

Josh: She just screwed herself over

Regina: Well i'm voting her off tonight and we have at least 4 votes out of 6 so we can vote her off instead

Josh: We gotta make sure Aaron is in on it

Sandra: No Problem i'll go talk to Aaron

Regina: (Confessional) Bella actually thinks she can flip the tribe on me well honey prepare for a shock tonight

**Jeff and Bella are chatting at the beac**h

Bella: So I just talked to Josh and Sandra and they would be on board with taking out Queen Regina tonight

Jeff: How did you do it

Bella: I told her she planning on flipping the tribe on Sandra and Josh and they believe me so she's going by a 5-1 tonight

Jeff: Oh she is going to be so shocked tonight i'll protect you from her attack

Bella: We are just so brilliant

**Regina storms in on Bella and Jeff**

Regina: Okay Bella can you tell me why you're telling everyone to flip on me

Bella: I was not Regina

Regina: Yes you were Bella you told them I was with Jeff

Bella: I never said that

Regina: Whatever my alliance with Aaron, Josh, and Sandra is outnumbering you so enjoy going by a 5-1 vote tonight cause you're leaving tonight

Bella: Okay well that is not happening

Regina: Well expect to be voted off tonight because no one is going to vote with you tonight

Bella: Okay Regina Okay

**Regina storms away from Bella**

Bella: (Confessional) Regina if there is a tie tonight may the better woman win and that woman is me

**Sandra and Aaron are talking in the woods**

Sandra: Okay this is really important

Aaron: What's happening

Sandra: Okay so I know we were going to vote off Jeff tonight but we are going for Bella instead

Aaron: I know I was planning on it anyway I heard about the flipping on Regina thing you can count on me

Sandra: Thanks so much Aaron I love you

Sandra: (Confessional) This is perfect we got 4 votes against Bella this could be the best Survivor alliance ever

Aaron: (Confessional) I'm telling you i'm voting for Bella but tonight i'm voting for Regina tonight I don't care

**Tribal Council**

**Labonna tribe walks into the Tribal Council Area and place their torches down**

Jeff Probst: Welcome to your 3rd Tribal Council Labonna

Jeff Probst: Aaron do you think you have a bad tribe

Aaron: No I think we've just started off on the wrong side of the bed we already won one challenge so I know our tribe can win more challenges

Jeff Probst: Bella things got heated between you and Regina earlier today do you think you could be next

Bella: I would not be surprised if I went tonight I know there is a 4 person alliance dominating this tribe so if I go tonight no shock at all

Jeff Probst: Jeff do you feel in danger tonight

Jeff: Well I to am not part of the 4 person alliance and I know I was target number 1 after causing our team to lose today's challenge so I think I got a pretty good shock at going

Jeff Probst: Josh you seem to be out of all this drama do you feel like you are

Josh: In a way yes and no while I might not be in danger of going now anything can change and I could end up going next this game is sneaky

Jeff Probst: Regina you are considered the leader of your group do you think you are doing a good job

Regina: Camp wise yes I think I do well but in challenges out of 4 challenges I have only been able to score 1 immunity win for us but I think after tonight we will win the next 2 challenges after tonight you won't see us here till the merge

Jeff Probst: Well it is time to vote Bella you're up

**Voting confessionals**

Jeff: Sorry honey but you're just to much of a threat to keep you around (Regina)

Josh: You should have kept your mouth shut and you would be staying for 3 more days (Bella)

Jeff Probst: I'll go tally the votes

**Jeff goes to get the votes**

Jeff Probst: Once the votes are read the decision is final person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council Area immediately i'll read the votes

Jeff Probst: 1st vote

Bella

Regina

Jeff Probst: That's 1 vote Bella 1 vote Regina

Regina

Bella

Jeff Probst: That's 2 votes Bella 2 votes Regina

Bella

Jeff Probst: That's 3 votes Bella 2 votes Regina 1 vote left

Regina

Jeff Probst: We are tied 3 votes for Bella and 3 votes for Regina

Jeff Probst: We will now go to a tiebreaker I have 4 different cards in front of me for 4 different possible tiebreaker scenarios they are

**Past Votes**: Where the person who has more previous votes will be sent home

**Survivor Trivia**: Where I will ask you trivia question about Survivor and whoever is the 1st to score 3 points stays in the game

**Drawing Rocks: **Where all the people not involved in the tie will draw rocks to determine who will be leaving on the tribe

**Firemaking Challenge**: Where both of you will have to make fire and make a fire long enough to burn your rope whoever burns their rope 1st will stay in this game

Jeff Probst: Regina i'll let you choose the card they will be facing down so you can not look

**Regina takes the card that says past votes**

Jeff Probst: Well both of you are tied with 1 previous vote from Tribal Council so we need to do a different tiebreaker Bella you can choose a card now

**Bella takes the card that says Firemaking Challenge**

Jeff Probst: Over there they're are 2 firemaking kits with a box to your right with all the materials you will need to make a fire your fire has to be high enough to burn the rope at the top 1st one to burn their rope says alive for 3 more days loser after 12 days of being out here your shot at a million dollars is up

**Bella and Regina sit down at the firemaking stations**

Jeff Probst: Alright this challenge starts now

**Bella finishes 1/5 of her fire**

**Regina finishes 1/5 of her fire**

**Bella finishes 2/5 of her fire**

**Bella finishes 3/5 of her fire**

**Bells finishes 4/5 of her fire**

**Regina finishes 2/5 of her fire**

**Bella finishes her fire**

Jeff Probst: BELLA STAYS ALIVE Regina you'll need to bring me your torch

Jeff Probst: Regina the tribe has spoken

**Jeff Probst snuffs Regina's torch**

Jeff Probst: It's time for you to go

**Regina walks out of the Tribal Council Area**

Jeff Probst: Well with that it seems we just had our 1st tie of the season with that it seems that this tribe is divided hope Tribal Council went your way grab your torches heading back to camp see ya

**Everyone on Labonna grab their torches and walks out of the Tribal Council Area**

Regina: Crap I was so not expecting that to happen I should have known Jeff would have gotten to Aaron's ear my biggest regret is not voting off Jeff at the last Tribal Council now my alliance is screwed Josh and Sandra I love you bye

**Votes**

Sandra voted for Bella

Regina voted for Bella

Bella voted for Regina

Josh voted for Bella

Jeff voted for Regina

Aaron voted for Regina

**Remaining in Survivor Bermuda**

**Mowaksi Tribe**

Danica

Lexi

Alicia

Marcie

Johnny

Dakota

Alex

**Labonna Tribe**

Sandra

Bella

Josh

Jeff

Aaron


	13. Day 13

Day 13

**Mowaksi Tribe**

**Danica, lexi, Alicia, Marcie, Johnny, and Ale all gather by the fire**

Lexi: I feel so bad for Dakota I feel so bad for getting mad at him the other day

Danica: I think Dakota's a good guy he just isn't a very good player

Alicia: I agree maybe if we keep up our winning streak we won't have to worry about that

Lexi: So who do you think they voted off last night

Danica: I hope it was Bella she just annoys me

Marcie: But you have never spoken to her

Danica: Well as long as it wasn't Aaron or Jeff

Lexi: If one of those cute guys got eliminate i'm gonna cry

Johnny: Do you girls just love boys

Alex: Well I personally think it was Jeff

Danica, Lexi, and Marcie: NO

Alex: well we won't know till tommorow

**Dakota walks by**

Alicia: Hey Dakota come join us

Dakota: No i'm gonna lay down and play my violin

Dakota: (Confessional) I don't feel like talking to my tribe right now i'm still pretty annoyed at them and I know i'm still getting voted off next

**Johnny and Alex are chatting in the woods**

Johnny: Do you think the girls have an alliance

Alex: If you want my opionon I think Danica, Lexi, and Marcie are but Alicia I doubt it

Johnny: Maybe Danica should go next instead

Alex: No Dakota I just to dangerous to be in this game to stay

Johnny: Dude are you sure

Alex: Yeah trust me we'll vote off Dakota this time if we lose the next one we got Me, you, and Alicia to vote off Danica because any of us could beat Danica in a firemaking tiebreaker

Johnny: Risky but i'll go for it

Johnny: (Confessional) So Alex comes up with a risky plan of blindsiding Danica if we lose the next 2 immunity challenges and if we play it right it can work in our favor

**Alex and Alicia are talking in the water**

Alex: Okay so I need your help with this plan

Alicia Okay what do you want me to do

Alex: Okay so if we lose the next immunity challenge we will all vote for Dakota like planned but if we lose the one after that Danica is going

Alicia: But we only have 3 votes out of 6 to do that

Alex: Don't worry about that any of us can easily kick her butt in the firemaking challenge

Alicia: I'll be honest I really want those girls out because I know if I get final 4 with them i'm getitng 4th but with you i'm getting final 2

Alex: I promise I will never vote you off and Johnny is on our side to

Alicia: (Confessional) With this girls alliance I know I am number 4 but with Alex I know I got a better shot at winning this game I guess we're in what you can call a showmance

**Danica and Alicia are chatting at the shelter**

Danica: I need to make sure that if we go to Tribal Council that you will not vote me out

Alicia: Girl I love you you know I would never do that to you

Danica: I just wanted to know like I know you are really close to Alex and Johnny have they ever mentioned voting me off

Alicia: Never you're to likeable to be voted off I know they voted for you once but I promise you're at the bottem of their voting off list right now you're fine Danica

Danica: You're so sweet Alicia I would be gone if I didn't have you

Alicia: (Confessional) I'm acting like i'm Danica's best friend when really all I want to do is vote her off right now

**Alicia, Alex, and Johnny are talking in the woods**

Alicia: Danica fell for it she actually thinks we're gonna take her to the end

Alex: I feel like we have all the power on this tribe right now

Johnny: I think we can pull this off I will volunteer for the tiebreaker

Alex: Are you sure because I will risk the tiebreaker

Johnny: No don't bother they're going to vote me out either way before you

Johnny: (Confessional) I'm volunteering for the tiebreaker because I want to gain trust from my alliance and I want them to know that i'm not afraid to take chances in this game I didn't come here for 3rd place i came here for 1st place

**Marcie and Lexi are chatting by the fire**

Lexi: So what's the worst day of your entire life

Marcie: Probably the day my ex was critically injured in a car accident I thought he was dead when I found out we broke up afterwards so he could focus on his recovery he's doing so much better now

Lexi: Oh god that's horrible Marcie are you going to be alright Marcie

Marcie: I'm fine that happened 9 years ago when I was 16 he's doing so much better now and I love him so much and I feel like I became a better person after what happened

Lexi: (Confessional) Listening to Marcie's story it just breaks my heart it's so horrible what happened to her boyfriend and I love how far she has come since then i'm proud of her

**Labonna Tribe**

**Josh and Sandra are chatting on the raft**

Sandra: Wow just wow we are so bad at this game we suck at this game

Josh: Don't say that Sandra it's gonna be all right

Sandra: You know you don't really think that you're just saying that to make me feel better

Josh: Listen to me Sandra calm down we may have lost Regina but we're still strong we can still get to the end together

Sandra: But if we lose again i'm going none of those 3 would dare vote with us

Josh: Listen Sandra just keep your head up I promise we will get through this

Sandra: I'm gonna go rest

Sandra: (Confessional) I feel like Aaron just took a knife and stabbed me in the back I really really trusted him and i'm an idiot for that I am so screwed if we lose another challenge

**Bella and Aaron are chatting by the shelter**

Bella: Thanks so much Aaron for saving me

Aaron: It's no problem Bella I really thought you were done during the firemaking challenge

Bella: I know I had no idea how good I was with making fire i'm just so glad I can sit pretty for at least 2 more Tribal Councils

Aaron: Do you think Sandra and Josh are mad at me

Bella: It's just a game they'll get over it's not a big deal

Aaron: (Confessional) I feel like a jerk because of what I did last night that was without a doubt the hardest thing I had to do here yet

**Sandra walks over**

Sandra: Aaron can we talk

Aaron: Yeah let's go into the woods

Sandra: (Confessional) So last Tribal Council Aaron just screws me over and gets Regina now I need to talk to him about what happened yesterday

**Aaron and Sandra are chatting in the woods**

Aaron: Is this about what happened last night

Sandra: Yeah why just why did you vote off Regina

Aaron: Listen don't get upset

Sandra: I'm not upset my feelings are hurt

Aaron: Listen I really do want to work with you Sandra Our Tribe can dominate this game and make final 5 I know we can do this

Sandra: What happens if we lose immunity again

Aaron: Well I promise you Sandra no more challenge losses

Sandra: (Confessional) There is so much pressure riding on tomorrow's challenge if we lose either me Josh are going home and then our whole tribe is screwed

**Aaron, Jeff, and Bella are chatting at the shelter**

Jeff: What did Sandra say

Aaron: She is so mad at us I can tell

Bella: What should we do

Jeff: Well first we need to work out a challenge plan

Bella: How are we supposed to do that when we don't know what the challenge will be

Aaron: I think we're doing an obstacle course finally then we can use our athletic ability

Bella: I hope we're doing a physical challenge because this is the more athletic tribe plus we won the last physical challenge the bow and arrow challenge

Jeff: That's true Bella who do you think is the biggest threat on the Mowaksi Tribe

Bella: There are 3 people on the Mowaksi Tribe I am worried about The guy with the long hair (Dakota), The guy with the dark hair (Alex), and the tall girl (Alicia) the weakest are probably the two really young girls (Danica and Marcie) The guy with the fohawk (Johnny) and the model (Lexi)

Aaron: That was really helpful of you to say Bella

Bella: (Confessional) I might be some little girl but I know everything about everyone I know who's a threat and who's not a threat


	14. Immunity Challenge 5

**Day 14**

Jeff Probst: Come on in guys

**Mowaksi Tribe walks in**

**Labonna Tribe walks in**

Jeff Probst: Mowaksi getting your 1st look at the new Labonna Tribe Regina voted out at the last Tribal Council

Jeff Probst: Alex, your tribe outnumbers the Labonna Tribe by 2 members do you think the number of members on your tribe matters during the merge

Alex: it just depends on the people Jeff I've watched all 27 seasons of this show Jeff and iv'e seen tribes that have stuck together in the merge and tribes that have not stuck together in the merge so it just depends on how your tribe feels

Jeff Probst: Marcie, do you feel a lot of pressure with today's challenge

Marcie: Not any more then I have felt in the previous challenge

Jeff Probst: Dakota, you've been out here for 2 weeks now I must ask you this does it feel like home out here

Dakota: I am used to being out here I guess you could say iv'e learned to adapt to being out on this island I would call it home if my family and friends were here with me

Jeff Probst: Well are you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Okay 1st things 1st Alex i'll take the immunity back

**Jeff Probst takes the immunity idol from Alex**

Jeff Probst: Immunity is back up for grabs for today's challenge one by one 4 members on your tribe will compete in the Survivor obstacle course there are 4 obstacles on this course 1st you will slide down the 60 foot slide, 2nd you will walk across the 200 foot balance beam 3rd you will crawl under the ropes

and lastly you will run over the 20 hurdles which will last for half a mile once your done the next member of your tribe will do this course once all 4 members of the tribe have completed their obstacle course the 5th member of your tribe will run up the staircase and right in front of the 60 foot slide is rope your tribe member will pull it and release the flag 1st team to release their flag wins immunity safe at Tribal Council losing tribe somebody will lose their chance of winning this game tommorow

Jeff Probst: Want to know what you guys are playing for

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Fishing gear which includes spears, fishing ropes, goggles, and we'll even throw in a little bit of fish to start you guys off worth playing for

Everyone: Yes

Jeff Probst: Alright Mowaksi you got 2 extra members sitting 2 people out Danica sat out last time and may not sit out this time

Alicia: Me and Lexi wil sit out this time

Jeff Probst: Alright we'll draw for spots and begin

**Challenge Begins**

Jeff Probst: Okay Danica is realeasing the flag for Mowaksi and Jeff is releasing the flag for Labonna everyone else is running the course Survivor's ready GO

**Marcie slides down the slide**

**Sandra slides down the slide**

** Marcie crosses the 200 foot balance beam**

** Sandra crosses the 200 foot balance beam**

** Marcie crawls under all the ropes**

** Sandra crawls under all the ropes**

** Sandra jumps over 5/20 of the hurdles**

** Sandra jumps over 10/20 of the hurdles**

** Sandra jumps over 15/20 of the hurdles**

** Sandra finishes all the hurdles and the obstacle course**

**Mowaksi: 0**

**Labonna: 1**

** Regina slides down the slide**

** Marcie jumps over 5/20 of the hurdles**

** Regina crosses the 200 foot balance beam**

** Regina crawls under all the ropes**

** Marcie jumps over 10/20 of the hurdles**

** Regina jumps over 5/20 of the hurdles**

** Regina jumps over 10/20 of the hurdles**

** Regina jumps over 15/20 of the hurdles**

** Marcie jumps over 15/20 of the hurdles**

** Marcie finishes all the hurdles and the obstacle course**

**Mowaksi: 1**

**Labonna: 1**

** Regina finishes all the hurdles and the obstacle course**

**Mowaksi: 1**

**Labonna: 2**

** Johnny slides down the slide**

** Bella slides down the slide**

** Johnny crosses the 200 foot balance beam**

** Johnny crawls under all the ropes**

** Bella crosses the 200 foot balance beam**

** Johnny jumps over 5/20 of the hurdles**

** Johnny jumps over 10/20 of the hurdles**

** Johnny jumps over 15/20 of the hurdles**

** Bella crawls under all the ropes**

** Johnny finishes all the hurdles and the obstacle course**

**Mowaksi: 2**

**Labonna: 2**

** Bella finishes 5/20 of the hurdles**

** Dakota slides down the slide**

** Bella finishes 10/20 of the hurdles**

** Bella finishes 15/20 of the hurdles**

** Bella finishes all the hurdles and the course**

**Mowaksi: 2**

**Labonna: 3**

** Dakota crosses the 200 foot balance beam**

** Aaron slides down the slide**

** Aaron crosses the 200 foot balance beam**

** Aaron crawls under all the ropes**

** Dakota crawls under all the ropes**

** Dakota jumps over 5/20 of the hurdles**

** Dakota jumps over 10/20 of the hurdles**

** Aaron jumps over 5/20 of the hurdles**

** Aaron jumps over 10/20 of the hurdles**

** Dakota jumps over 15/20 of the hurdles**

** Dakota finishes all the hurdles and the obstacle course**

**Mowaksi: 3**

**Labonna: 3**

** Alex slides down the slide**

** Alex crosses the 200 foot balance beam**

** Alex crawls under all the ropes**

** Aaron jumps over 15/20 of the hurdles**

** Aaron finishes all the hurdles and the obstacle course**

**Mowaksi: 3**

**Labonna: 4 (COMPLETED)**

** Alex jumps over 5/20 of the hurdles**

** Alex jumps over 10/20 of the hurdles**

** Jeff runs up 20/60 feet of the staircase**

** Alex jumps over 15/20 of the hurdles**

** Alex completes all the hurdles and the race**

**Mowaksi: 4 (COMPLETED)**

**Labonna: 4 (COMPLETED)**

** Jeff runs up 40/60 feet of the staircase**

** Danica runs up 20/60 feet of the staircase**

** Jeff completes the staircase**

** Danica runs up 40/60 feet of the staircase**

** Jeff pulls the flag and releases the flag for Labonna**

Jeff Probst: LABONNA WINS IMMUNITY

**Everyone on Labonna cheers**

**Everyone on Mowaksi sighs**

Jeff Probst: Labonna fishing gears is yours along with immunity you guys are safe at Tribal Counil tonight Mowaksi got nothing for you you have until tommorow to decide who will be in the 5th person voted out of this game see you tommorow

**Everyone walks away from the Challenge**

Marcie: (Confessional) It's obvious I just lost the challenge for my tribe and since now it's clear to everyone i'm so nervous for tommorow tonight

Dakota: (Confessional) I think I showed myself worthy to my tribe today and maybe they will keep for another 3 days maybe

Danica: (Confessional) I'm so dissapointed I couldn't have been quicker running up the stairs but all my girlfriends are safe tonight for sure


	15. Tribal Council 5

**Day 15**

**Mowaksi Tribe**

** Danica and Marcie and chatting by the shelter**

Danica: Hey are you okay bunny

Marcie: No I lost the challenge for our tribe every hurdle I just kept tripping over all of them Alex is probably pissed at me

Danica: Don't worry about Alex you have 3 people who will never ever write your name down on that piece of paper

Marcie: Danica you're so sweet I love you

**Dakota walks over**

Dakota: Hey guys

Danica: Hello Dakota what's up

Dakota: I just wanted to let you girls now if I go tonight that it's just a game and I respect you both as people

Danica: Listen you're fine I promise I will not write your name down on that paper

Dakota: Who should I vote off

Marcie: Johnny listen it's an easy vote and I know at least 4 people who will do it Me, Danica. You, lexi, and most likely Alicia will vote him off

Dakota: Okay i'm going to go search for the hidden immunity idol

Dakota: (Confessional) The only way you can keep yourself immuned without winning immunity is to find the hidden immunity idol and i'm going to find where this idol is and i'm going to be safe tonight hopefully

**Alex and** **Johnny are chatting in the water**

Alex: Okay we need to talk it's important

Johnny: What's going on Alex

Alex: Okay so I know we said Dakota was next but forget that we're voting off Marcie

Johnny: Is it because she lost the challenge for us

Alex: Of course we need the numbers in the merge and if we got Marcie on our tribe and we have another physical challenge shell lost it again for us

Johnny: Alright does Alicia know about it

Alex: No but i'll go tell her

Alex: (Confessional) I need to make sure that Alicia is on board with the plan to vote out Marcie, Danica can go later but Marcie is currently the weakest here

**Alex and Alicia are chatting in the woods**

Alex: Hello Alicia

Alicia: Hey Alex

Alex: So there has been a little change of plans tonight we are going to vote for …...

Alicia: No stop please just stop

Alex: Alicia what's wrong

Alicia: I'm so sick of always having to be the one swing vote that causes someone to go home and I know whoever I vote against is coming after me

Alex: Alicia it's alright

Alicia: No it's not okay Survivor is supposed to be a fun adventure but how can I have fun when everyone wants me on their side and I have to always be the person to backstab someone

Alex: Alicia it's alright listen I promise you no one out here hates you I am someone who will never vote you off I really want to make final 2 with you I love you Alicia

Alicia: Alex you know I love you but stop making me the swing vote all the time

Alex: Just vote with us and you'll be fine okay

Alicia: So who did you want me to vote off

Alex: Marcie because she lost the challenge for us

Alex: (Confessional) I love Alicia I really do and it makes me upset that this game is making her go crazy she is my girl and I always want her to be happy

**Danica, Lexi, and Marcie are chatting by the fire**

Lexi: Did you guys just hear that

Marcie: Hear what

Lexi: It sounded like Alicia was just shouting I don't know why but I could hear her

Danica: You don't think it has anything to do with us

Lexi: I doubt it maybe it was something with Alex

Danica: Well if it was something bad that means we will have her vote

Lexi: she would never vote for any of us I trust her

Danica: I don't know though if I can fully trust her I think she's shady

Marcie: Why don't you trust her

Danica: She's always talking to Alex and Johnny and it worries me that maybe she will flip on us

Lexi: Well didn't you say we have Dakota's vote

Danica: Maybe but after that argument we had with him the other day I dont even know

Lexi: I feel guilty about getting mad at him the other day I really do like him

Danica: Listen you are the three people I want to be in the final 3 with

Lexi: We have to promise each other that we will never vote each other off until the final 3

**Alicia overhears the girls**

Alicia: (Confessional) Good to know these girls are planning on giving me 4th but it wont matter because Marcie will leave tonight and then Danica will go if we lose immunity the next time they may think i'm just the 31 year old stay at home mom but i'm a lot more than that I am going to win this

**Danica and Marcie are chatting in the woods**

Danica: So if me, you, and Lexi got to the final 3 and you won final immunity would you take me to the final 2 with you

Marcie: Why would you ask that of course that's a yes we are the bunny duo and we will be the best duo in Survivor history

**Danica and Lexi are chatting at the shelter**

Danica: So if me, you, and Marcie were the final 3 and you won final immunity would you take me to the final 2

Lexi: Don't worry about that but yes I would take you to the end I know how much this money means to you since you'll be a high school graduate shortly

Danica: (Confessional) This is perfect once I get final 3 with Lexi and Marcie I know both of them are taking me to the end I feel like the Queen of Survivor right now

**Alicia and Alex are chatting at the beach**

Alicia: You were right I am getting 4th if I stick with those girls i'm sorry for flipping out at you earlier

Alex: Hey don't worry about it I promise you no one will ever vote you off you are in a great position with me and Johnny

Alicia: Alex you'e so sweet i'm so lucky to have you with me

Alex: I promise Alicia you are fine listen I will always be here to protect you

Alicia: Thank you Alex I dont know what I would do without you

Alicia: (Confessional) This game is started to get scary like at this point one wrong move could just lose you a million dollars I am in probably the best position on this job and I want it to stay like that]

**Dakota is in the woods**

Dakota: (Confessional) I'm pretty nervous about going to Tribal Council the girls just told me I'm safe but I know Alicia and Lexi don't like me very much so I have to guarantee my safety tonight so time to find the idol

**Dakota finds a hole on the ground and pieces of broken glass**

Dakota: Someone was here

Dakota: (Confessional) So i'm just walking around and I find this hole in te ground I look in and I see broken pieces of glass someone found the idol but who did

**Tribal Council**

** Mowaksi Tribe walks into the Tribal Council Area and puts their torches down**

Jeff Probst: Welcome to Tribal Council Mowaksi you havn't been here in a while

Jeff Probst: Marcie, you struggled today at the challenge so do you feel like tonight it could be you

Marcie: I really wish I could say no but when you lose that challenge for your team you know you're going to become a target on your tribe so I am pretty worried for tonight

Jeff Probst: Alex, Do you think there are any showmances going on in this game or even this tribe

Alex: You know Jeff whenever you have a showmance you are guaranteed to have a showmance on it i'm sure there are some showmances but who they are is a mystery

Jeff Probst: Dakota, You seem to be involved in a lot of the drama on this tribe do you think this is affecting your chance in this game

Dakota: Well Jeff I did survive last Tribal Council and hopefully I can survive Tribal Council again

Jeff Probst: Danica …...

Danica: Jeff I would actually like to say something to this tribe okay so Me, Lexi, Marcie, and Alicia we are in a final 4 alliance and unfortunately you boys are outnumbered now so Johnny sorry you will be getting voted off tonight Alex you will be going if we ever come back here again and with that said you boys got played sorry but Johnny it's your time to go

Jeff Probst: Johnny, you were laughing during Danica's entire speech do you actually you are going to be voted off tonight

Johnny: Not at all because to be honest all these girls probably think she's someone not to be trusted and they will vote with the boys now

Jeff Probst: Wow well there seems to be alliances growing and even possibly a divided tribe well tonight we will know who is on the right side it is time to vote Danica you're up

** Voting Confessionals**

Danica: Uhm yeah i'm not getting voted off you are hope you're proud of 12th place (Johnny)

Johnny: You are possibly the worst Survivor player ever (Danica)

Marcie: I would vote off Johnny but I think he has the idol so I have no choice to vote you out (Dakota)

Jeff Probst: I'll go tally the votes

**Jeff goes to get the votes**

Jeff Probst: Once the votes are read the decision is final person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately i'll read the votes

Johnny: Jeff wait so earlier today I was walking around camp and I found this idol in a hole on the ground and I would like to use it

**Johnny gives the idol to Jeff Probst**

Jeff Probst: The rules state that if a hidden immunity idol is played any voted cast against that person will not count and the person with the 2nd highest number of votes will be eliminated this is a hidden immunity idol so any votes cast against Johnny will not count

Jeff Probst: 1st vote

Johnny, does not count

Johnny, does not count

Danica

Danica

Jeff Probst: That's 2 votes Danica

Dakota

Dakota

Jeff Probst: That's 2 votes Danica 2 votes Dakota one vote left

Jeff Probst: 5th person voted out of Survivor Bermuda

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Dakota

Jeff Probst: Dakota that's 3 that's enough you'll need to bring me your torch

Jeff Probst: Dakota the tribe has spoken

**Jeff Probst snuffs Dakota's torch**

Jeff Probst: It's time for you to go

**Dakota walks out of the Tribal Council Area**

Jeff Probst: Well I think tonight shows just how important the hidden immunity idols Johnny may not have had the most amount of votes tonight but tonight could have possibly changed the whole game grab your torches heading back to camp see ya

**Everyone on Mowaksi grabs their torches and walks out of the Tribal Council Area**

Dakota: Wow I don't know what to believe right now I don't know if they were planning on this the whole time or if it was because of Danica's big mouth my experience of Survivor was great and I would never trade this experience for anything I might not have won but I promise you will see this face again

**Votes**

Danica voted for Johnny (Vote not counted)

Lexi voted for Dakota

Marcie voted for Dakota

Alicia voted for Dakota

Johnny voted for Danica

Alex voted for Danica

Dakota voted for Johnny (Vote not counted)

**Remaining in Survivor Bermuda**

**Mowaksi Tribe**

Danica

Lexi

Marcie

Alicia

Johnny

Alex

**Labonna Tribe**

Sandra

Bella

Josh

Jeff

Aaron


	16. Day 16Elimination 6

**Day 16**

**Mowaksi Tribe**

**Danica and Johnny are chatting by the fire**

Johnny: We need to talk

Danica: Are you mad at me

Johnny: What the heck were you thinking you just threw your whole alliance under the bus i'm shocked

you didn't get voted off last night

Danica: Well i'm sorry but I just thought it was a good idea to let you guys know

Johnny: The fact you even think that's a good move is like scary to me

Danica: Well I just felt like telling you guys since I assumed you guys should know but obvoiusly I completely forgot you could have the idol

Johnny: Danica I don't hate I really don't but you have to think before you say stuff because what you just did last night is the dumbest thing you have done so far

Danica: I'm sorry Johnny i'm such an idiot

Johnny: Hey no you're not just think before you speak

Johnny: (Confessional) I'm not happy with Danica right now but I do want to give her some game advice because I do think she can do well in this game but she needs to be more careful about what she does and she says

**Danica, Marcie, and Lexi** **are talking by the shelter**

Marcie: Danica we need to talk

Danica: I know I made a stupid decision last night please don't hate me

Marcie: No one hates you but you could have screwed all 4 of us over

Danica: To be honest I really don't think Alicia is trustworthy at all

**Alicia comes out from the bushes**

Alicia: and what the hell makes me so untrustworthy

**Marcie and Lexi walk away**

Danica: You're always chatting with Alex and Johnny you're clearly playing both sides

Alicia: What's wrong with me talking to the guys on our tribe

Danica: because it's rude because you're supposed to be alligned with the girls

Alicia: Who are you to tell me not to talk to the boys on the tribe

Danica: Wow you really are a bitch

Alicia: Oh really I'm a bitch you're joking right you need a reality check

Danica: I need a reality check you know what Alicia shut up

Alicia: Danica you're pathetic I don't know why I voted to save you last night you're the bitch and you know it

Danica: You deserve a good bitch slap

Alicia: Go ahead Danica hit me hit me go ahead do it

**Danica punches Alicia in the face**

Alicia: YOU BITCH that hurt

**Alex comes out of the bushes**

Alex: What's going on here

Alicia: That stupid bitch punched me in the face

**Jeff Probst arrives**

Jeff Probst: Alright I want everyone to go by the lake except for Danica who I would like to have a few words with

Marcie: (Confessional) So Probst just tells us all to go in the lake and he tells Danica to stay with him either something bad happened to Danica or Danica did something bad i'm really nervous right now

**Everyone on Mowaksi heads to the lake**

Jeff Probst: Danica I need you to follow me see that boat over there you're going to go on the boat until further instructions

**Everyone on Mowaksi is down by the lake**

Marcie: Alicia are you alright

Alicia: I guess but my nose is bleeding

Alex: It's gonna be okay Alicia I promise

Johnny: I can't believe she just did that

Alex: Like i'm done with her i'm not going to talk to her ever again she hits me fine when she hits my girlfriend that's when you cross the line

Johnny: Do you think they are going to remove her from the game

Lexi: (Crying) I can't believe this is happening I really don't want to be here right now

Johnny: Lexi stop really stop Lexi it's okay she's gonna go I promise

Marcie: Don't worry Lexi if they do let her stay she's going next like I don't care if I was alligned with her from day 1 she needs to go

Alex: I don't think anyone has ever been expelled on Survivor if Danica gets expelled she will make history

Alicia: Wow she's broken 2 records 1st to be expelled and youngest castaway ever i honestly thought she was 15 when I 1st saw her and to be honest i'm not even in pain anymore

Alex: I told you you're gonna be fine

**Jeff Probst comes by**

Jeff Probst: Alright Mowaksi I have good news and bad news

Alicia: Tell me she's been expelled

Jeff Probst: Well Danica has been expelled from the game that's the bad news

Alicia: No that's great news

Jeff Probst: The good news is well you will find out tomorrow right now I want you guys to grab all of Danica's belongings and bring them to the boat on the beach

Alicia: (Confessional) YES DANICA IS GONE

**Alex, Alicia, and Johnny are at the shelter**

Alex: Are you alright Alicia

Alicia: I'm fine I feel a lot better now i'm just so glad she's gone now

Johnny: I would have never expected her to do this she's the last person I would have expected to get expelled myself included

Alex: I think there is a reason besides Survivor that made her act out like that

Johnny: What do you mean Alex

Alex: Like I think something happened to her when she was younger that made her do what she did

Johnny: I never thought of it like that

Alicia: There is something I think I should say on day 4 we were talking at the shelter and she told me

Alex: Told you what hey hey hey don't cry

Alicia: She told me when she was in Middle School when she cameo ut as bisexual some girls beat her up so badly she nearly ended up in a coma and she ended up being homeschooled for a year and then she said she returned to High School I should have never done what I just did to her this isn't fair she shouldn't be removed

Alicia: (Confessional) I don't feel a bit horrible at all about what I did see was since I knew Danica had that abusive past and I wanted to get her out I provoked her to hit me so that she would get expelled and so much sympthany and attention would be brought to me hell I don't feel at all bad about what happened to Danica she probably deserved to get beat up anyway I just used her story for my game If I ever met the girls who beat her up I would praise them thanks for helping out my game

**Lexi and Marcie** **are talking in the woods**

Lexi: Marcie you might hate me once I tell you this but I have to tell you something

Marcie: Is it about Danica

Lexi: Yeah to be honest Marcie I think there's more to the story than just the obvious

Marcie: Are you thinking

Lexi: Yeah I think Alicia provoked her to punch her I think Alicia was trying to get her expelled

Marcie: Oh my god I think so to

Lexi: This is so wrong she should still be here

Marcie: Listen we're going to get her to confess and then we'll see who's the real bitch

Lexi: Love you girl

Lexi: (Confessional) If I am right and Alicia really did provoke Danica to punch her Alicia will not last 1 more day on this island

**Alicia runs over to Lexi and Marcie**

Alicia: Guys come over here there is a boat coming to our camp that has the members of the Labonna tribe on it we're merging

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
